Angel: Hellraiser
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un misterioso crimen ocurre en Los Ángeles. Un hombre aparece muerto, con la carne de sus musculos desgarrada por ganchos y cadenas. En el lugar del hecho se encuentra una curiosa caja puzzle. Aquél es solo el inicio del encuentro de Ángel con Pinhead...
1. Uno

**ANGEL – HELLRAISER**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

**1**

CIUDAD DE LOS ÁNGELES, POR LA NOCHE, EN EL INTERIOR DE UN DEPARTAMENTO SUCIO Y DESLUSTRADO DEL ALA ESTE…

Con un nudo en la garganta, Benjamín Botton se sentó dentro de aquella estrella de cinco puntas invertida dibujada con sangre de cerdo en el sucio suelo de su departamento.

Llevaba puestos solamente unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y el torso desnudo, y entre sus manos sudorosas, sostenía trémulamente una pequeña caja cuadrada, llena de raras inscripciones indescifrables para cualquiera que no estuviese familiarizado con las Ciencias Prohibidas.

Precisamente, era aquello a lo que Benjamín se dedicaba. Las Ciencias Prohibidas, el Saber Arcano…

Si uno tenia la suerte (o la desgracia, depende de cómo se mire) de visitarlo alguna vez, lo primero que vería en su "humilde" morada, seria una colección interminable de objetos relacionados con la Magia Negra y la Brujería, dos de las mas grandes pasiones de Ben.

Libros, estatuas, manuscritos, etc… Todas cosas conseguidas de maneras que su dueño dudaría en relatarle a cualquiera que se lo preguntase, si la ocasión se presentase.

Incluso, aquella pequeña caja que tantos nervios parecía causarle ahora, mientras se disponía a realizar el ritual, había sido conseguida de manera ilícita, siéndole vendida por un rarísimo hombre asiático, en una asquerosa y maloliente tienda enclavada en algún lejano país de Oriente.

"_Esto __es __lo __que __usted __estaba __buscando, __Benjamín__"_, le dijo el asiático esa vez, con una voz entre silbante y desagradable_,__ "__Este __objeto __le __mostrara __maravillas __sin __igual __y __placeres __hasta __ahora __desconocidos __para __cualquier __ser __viviente __en __nuestro __mundo__"__._

Seducido por aquellas palabras, Benjamín no lo dudo ni un instante más y adquirió la caja a un precio increíblemente bajo.

"_¿Pero __exactamente, __como __debo __usarla?__"_, pregunto al asiático.

El hombre le murmuró las instrucciones, con una pasión casi febril. Le dijo cómo debía hacerla funcionar y luego, se llamó automáticamente a silencio, como si le estuviese prohibido por alguien hablar ni una cosa más acerca de aquel objeto.

A Benjamín no le importo.

Regreso a Norteamérica con su "juguete" nuevo y no perdió tiempo en organizar toda la ceremonia que esperaba, activara la caja.

Debía reconocer que tenia una enorme curiosidad de lo que pasaría cuando todo diera inicio. ¿Qué nuevos secretos descubriría? ¿Qué oscuras y terribles revelaciones le esperaban de ahora en más?

Tragando saliva, se cruzó de piernas y colocó la caja delante suyo. Por unos momentos, se dedico a mirarla lánguidamente, repasando con sus ojos la brillante y cobriza superficie llena de inscripciones.

Luego, se decidió a empezar de una buena vez.

Volviéndola a tomar entre sus manos, comenzó lentamente a mover sus partes sueltas.

Como si fuera una especie de "Cubo Mágico", Benjamín intentó hacer que las piezas encajaran unas con otras.

Cada vez que esto ocurría, un leve _"__clic__"_ se lo anunciaba.

Por unos segundos, la caja casi resbala de sus manos, tan empapadas de sudor como estaban. Su respiración era ya un poco más rápida… no faltaba mucho para que la pieza final encajara en su sitio.

Un último y sonoro cliqueo le indico que había terminado. Con algo de estupefacción, observó que un extraño fenómeno comenzaba a producirse en la habitación donde se encontraba…

Las líneas de la estrella invertida brillaban con un rojo intenso, espeso… como si la sangre estuviese viva.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que ya no estaba solo en el cuarto. Con un nudo en la garganta, se vuelve para ver quien había acudido a aquél extraño llamado…

Un extrañísimo sujeto se hallaba de pie, silencioso, en un rincón apenas iluminado por las luces de unas velas negras colocadas en un candelabro.

Con mudo terror, Benjamín observa el increíble y espantoso aspecto físico del "hombre": **estaba ****vestido ****de ****negro, ****con ****un ****traje ****similar ****al ****de ****los ****sadomasoquistas... ****Llevaba ****la ****cabeza ****calva ****y ****al ****parecer, ****surcada ****de ****clavos ****o ****pinches ****que ****emergían ****de ****ella.**

**Benjamín**: _¿Quién __eres __tú?_

**Pinhead**: (señalándolo) Tú has usado la Configuración del Lamento… Tú nos has llamado. Ahora… vendrás con nosotros.

Aterrorizado, Ben se pone de pie y suelta la caja. Retrocede intentando escapar, pero unas cadenas con ganchos surgen de la oscuridad, clavándose con furia un su piel y tirando.

**Benjamín**: (gritando) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!

El espectáculo era espantoso. Como un títere, Ben fue arrastrado por el sucio piso, dejando a su paso un increíble reguero de sangre que salía de sus lacerantes heridas.

Tal cual si fueran entidades vivas, las cadenas lo levantan en el aire y lo cuelgan boca abajo, delante del misterioso sujeto demoníaco.

El dolor era terrible. Tanto, que le era imposible articular palabra alguna o pensar coherentemente, siquiera.

**Pinhead**: Tu vida nos pertenece… ahora conocerás el placer del dolor. Ahora… veras con tus ojos abrirse de par en par las Puertas del Infierno.

Lo ultimo que Ben ve antes de que las cadenas tiraran con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando su piel y sus músculos, es la brillante caja maldita, tirada a un costado del piso, refulgiendo con una luz sobrenatural…

* * *

><p>HOTEL HYPERION, TIEMPO DESPUES…<p>

Sentados todos en el living del viejo edificio, sus singulares y únicos ocupantes no se atrevieron a decir ni una palabra, mientras la TV encendida delante de ellos transmitía un flash noticioso en vivo y en directo desde el lugar donde se había cometido el terrible suceso anteriormente descrito…

**Reportera**: (micrófono en mano y mirando a la cámara)… Repetimos: hay gran consternación entre los vecinos de un departamento ubicado en el ala este de la ciudad, cerca del Boulevard Robertson, por el brutal asesinato de un hombre joven llamado Benjamín Botton, de unos treinta y cinco años de edad aproximadamente… La policía (en estos momentos, trabajando en la zona del crimen) no ha querido darnos información ni detalles de cómo ocurrió el deceso, pero estamos en condiciones de afirmar que la victima fue brutalmente atacada con lo que parecieran ser objetos punzantes y que sus músculos y piel fueron literalmente arrancados de su cuerpo, de manera salvaje…

La imagen del televisor se desvió de la reportera hacia un grupo de vecinos reunidos en la puerta de un medio destartalado edificio. Sus caras mostraban tribulación y confusión… Un cerco policial evitaba que cualquiera de ellos se acercara un centímetro a la entrada y varios oficiales iban y venían, hablando entre si.

**Reportera**: … Se sabe por fuentes extraoficiales, que la victima estaba de alguna manera relacionada con las Ciencias Ocultas. Varios vecinos con los que hablamos, relataron haber visto en ciertas ocasiones objetos que calificaron de "extraños" dentro del departamento. No era un misterio para todo el barrio que el Sr. Botton coleccionaba manuscritos, libros y demás cosas conectadas con la Magia Negra y el Ocultismo… De hecho, se sabe que minutos antes de morir, la victima había estado realizando alguna especie de ritual desconocido y que lo único destacable de éste, era una curiosa caja pequeña, con sus caras repletas de inscripciones raras… Aquí tenemos un bosquejo de este rarísimo objeto, hecho por uno de nuestros pocos contactos que han podido verlo…

La reportera exhibió delante de la cámara una hoja donde podía verse claramente el dibujo de la nefasta caja. Al verlo, el primero que rompió el silencio en el living del Hyperion, fue Wesley…

**Wesley**: ¡Santo Dios! ¡N-No puede ser!

**Cordelia**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Wesley**: ¡Yo conozco esa caja!- exclamó, señalando la TV.

**Ángel**: (intrigado) ¿Conocerla? ¿Cómo?

**Gunn**: ¿De que estas hablando viejo?

Wes tomó una larga bocanada de aire y luego, se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el televisor y lo apagó.

**Wesley**: (explicando) Hace algunos años, el Consejo de Vigilantes tuvo noticias de un artefacto diabólico que ocasiono ciertos sucesos extraños y varias muertes.* Como el elemento sobrenatural parecía estar fuertemente ligado con esto, el Consejo envió gente a buscar aquella misteriosa caja… Lamentablemente, llegaron tarde. El objeto había desaparecido.

*** (Acontecimientos ocurridos en las dos primeras películas de la saga de "Hellraiser") **

**Cordelia**: ¿Y nunca supieron que fue lo que le paso?

**Wesley**: No. Incluso, los hombres enviados por el Consejo hablaron con la única sobreviviente de todos aquellos acontecimientos, una joven llamada Kristy, pero se negó a darles muchos detalles o incluso, a decirles que fue exactamente lo que pasó con la caja. Por años, la cosa se archivó y se olvido…

**Ángel**: … Hasta el día de hoy…

**Wesley**: Así parece.

**Cordelia**: (preocupada) ¡Entonces, tenemos que hacer algo! Digo… por lo que cuentas, Wes, ese objeto parece ser muy peligroso. Tendríamos que recuperarlo y… destruirlo.

**Ángel**: Estoy de acuerdo con Cordy. Si es algo sumamente peligroso, tenemos que evitar que siga causando daño.

**Wesley**: _Mmmmhh_… Si, es cierto. Pero primero, tenemos que ver como hacer para sacárselo a la policía sin que se den cuenta. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

**Gunn**: Eso déjenmelo a mi. Conozco a la "persona" indicada para ese trabajo…

* * *

><p>MOMENTOS DESPUES, EN UN CALLEJON CERCANO A LA JEFATURA DE POLICIA DE LOS ÁNGELES…<p>

El lugar apenas estaba iluminado.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Cordy se removió en el asiento del auto de Ángel. Todo el grupo (con excepción de Fred, que se hallaba de visita en la casa de sus padres en esos momentos) había acudido a aquel sitio, en donde Gunn les aseguro que su "amigo" lograría conseguirles la tan ansiada (y mortífera) caja maldita responsable de aquella muerte.

**Cordelia**: ¿No creen que se esta tardando demasiado?

Un repentino movimiento en las sombras cercanas los puso en alerta. Un sujeto moreno, vestido con un abrigo negro, apareció por un costado.

**Gunn**: Es él- avisó, bajándose del coche y yendo a su encuentro- Hola, Luke… ¿Todo bien?

**Luke**: Todo bien- contestó, mirando nervioso hacia todos lados y sacando de sus ropas una bolsa marrón- Hermano… ¡No sabes lo difícil que fue sacar esto de ahí dentro sin que se den cuenta! Por poco y casi me pescan…

El sujeto entreabrió la bolsa dejando al descubierto la conocida caja metálica. Gunn sacó entonces de sus bolsillos un fajo de billetes y se los entrego.

**Gunn**: Lo prometido.

**Luke**: (tomando el dinero) Gracias. Espero que esa cosa no te cause problemas… Los polis parecían tenerle bastante miedo.

Luke le entrego a Gunn la bolsa con la caja y se retiro de la misma manera en la que entro. Volviendo al coche, el muchacho les mostró a sus amigos el objeto en cuestión.

**Wesley**: (sosteniéndola entre sus manos) ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esto es…!

**Cordelia**: (a Gunn) ¿Quién era ese tipo?

**Gunn**: Un viejo amigo mío… Trabaja en el sector de la limpieza en la Jefatura. Hace tiempo que me debía algunos favores…

**Ángel**: Bueno, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Volvamos al hotel…

Encendiendo el motor, el vampiro con alma dio marcha atrás y no tardo en internarse entre las calles.

* * *

><p>EL HOTEL HYPERION OTRA VEZ, SEGUNDOS DESPUES…<p>

La oficina de Wes era un desorden.

Casi todos sus libros yacían apilados unos sobre otros, como montañas, mientras que el ex Vigilante trataba de encontrar algo de información referida a la maligna caja.

Mientras él trabajaba de aquella manera, a unos centímetros cerca suyo, Ángel se hallaba sentado en un sillón sosteniendo al pequeño Connor entre sus brazos y dándole de tomar su biberón.

**Ángel**: ¿Alguna novedad?

**Wesley**: Poco. El idioma es bastante complicado… Además, el diseño de esta cosa sigue fascinándome- dijo, dejando de lado sus libros y volviendo a sostener la caja- Está construida de una manera increíble. Es como uno de esos "Cubos Mágicos", con piezas que pueden moverse y cambiarse de sitio… Supongo que es para lograr una especie de combinación, como la de una caja fuerte o cosa parecida.

**Ángel**: ¿Y que pasa cuando se logra esa "combinación"?

**Wesley**: Bueno… Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. Creo que quizás nos seria mejor la ayuda de un "profesional" en el área demoníaca… ¿Crees que Lorne este disponible para darnos una mano?

**Ángel**: ¿Lorne? ¿Piensas que él podría saber algo de ese objeto?

**Wesley**: ¿Qué mejor manera de averiguar información acerca de un artefacto demoníaco, que preguntándoselo a un demonio? Además, Fred esta ausente aquí, así que…

**Ángel**: (poniéndose de pie) De acuerdo. Vamos a verlo…

* * *

><p>INTERIOR DE UN BAR PARA DEMONIOS, AL RATO…<p>

Lorne se hallaba sentado delante de la barra, con un vaso de jugo mientras a su alrededor, la habitual clientela de demonios y de vampiros llenaba varias mesas y sillas.

**Lorne**: (mirando el lugar) Tienes un buen negocio, Kell… Veo que concurre mucha gente.

Un curioso demonio rojo, con dos pequeños cuernos sobre su frente se acerco a él, detrás de la barra.

**Kell**: Es que ahora que no tengo competencia, las cosas han mejorado en mi negocio, ejem.

**Lorne**: Que gracioso. Me encanta tu sentido del humor… ¿Todos los demonios Anomovic son igual de irónicos que tú?

**Kell**: Hago lo mejor que puedo para honrar la tradición familiar.

La charla es interrumpida con la llegada de Wesley y Ángel.

**Lorne**: Vaya… Pero si son mis viejos-amigos-destruye-negocios. ¿Cómo han estado? Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos…

**Wesley**: Necesitamos tu ayuda.

**Ángel**: ¿Oíste acerca del crimen en ese departamento al este de la ciudad?

**Lorne**: Si… algo escuche por ahí. ¿Horrible, no? Le pone a uno la piel de gallina…

**Wesley**: Necesitamos que nos ayudes con eso. Nosotros estamos investigando la causa homicida.

**Lorne**: De acuerdo. Acá me tienen, a su disposición.

**Wesley**: ¿Qué sabes de esta caja?- el ex Vigilante sacó de su billetera una foto del siniestro objeto tomada minutos antes.

**Lorne**: ¡Por todos los dioses y diosas! ¡Es la Configuración del Lamento!

**Wesley**: ¿Oíste de ella?

**Lorne**: ¿Bromeas? ¡Todos los demonios saben de esta cosa!- exclamó, asustado- Dicen que si logras encajar bien sus partes, las Puertas del Infierno se abren de par en par, permitiendo la salida de los Cenobitas.

**Ángel**: ¿Ceno-qué?

**Lorne**: Los Cenobitas. Seres infernales encargados de llevar el placer del dolor a quien los invoca.

**Ángel**: Vaya… Eso suena a sadomasoquismo, je.

**Lorne**: Creeme, amigo, que el sadomasoquismo, al lado de lo que los Cenobitas le hacen al que los convoca, es un día de campo.

**Wesley**: Entonces, mi suposición es correcta… Este objeto es realmente formidable.

**Lorne**: ¡Monstruoso, querrás decir! ¿Ustedes tienen la caja? ¿Cómo la consiguieron?

**Ángel**: Es una larga historia. Lo fundamental ahora, es destruir ese objeto.

**Wesley**: Antes, me gustaría analizarla un poco más a fondo…

**Ángel**: No. Ya oíste a Lorne. Cuanto antes acabemos con esa cosa, menos correremos el riesgo de que caiga en manos equivocadas. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si Wolfram & Hart se enteran de que una cosa como esta existe?

**Wesley**: (suspirando) Es verdad. Tenemos que destruir esa caja.

**Ángel**: Volvamos al hotel. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Lorne?

**Lorne**: ¿Por qué no? No hay nada bueno esta noche en la TV- el demonio verde sonrió y rebusco algo en sus bolsillos- Me voy, Kell. Acá te pago lo que te debo por el jugo.

**Kell**: Hasta pronto, amigo- lo saludó- Y ya sabes… si necesitas trabajo, mi negocio esta disponible para ti… Siempre se necesita alguien para limpiar los baños, je, je, je.

**Lorne**: _Que __simpático_.

* * *

><p>Algo cansada por el viaje en el taxi que la trajo de regreso a casa, Fred abrió la puerta de entrada al hotel de un empujón. Lo primero que vio apenas puso un pie dentro, fue a Cordy y a Groo sentados en el living sobre un sillón, viendo la televisión tiernamente abrazados.<p>

**Fred**: _¡Ejem!_

**Cordelia**: (sorprendida) ¡Oh! ¡Fred! ¡Hola! Yo… Groo y yo estábamos, ejem… viendo la tele, si.

**Fred**: (sonriendo) No hace falta que me expliques nada, Cordy. Esta todo bien… ¿Y los otros?

**Cordelia**: Salieron a buscar a Lorne. Estamos en mitad de un caso…

**Fred**: Vaya. Entonces llegue justo a tiempo.

**Cordelia**: No creo que tarden mucho. En cuanto lleguen, espero que se deshagan de esa maldita caja metálica. La verdad, es que me da escalofríos.

**Groo**: (a Cordy) No sientas temor, amada mía. Debemos confiar en que Ángel encontrara la solución a este problema.

**Cordelia**: Eso espero.

**Fred**: (intrigada) ¿De que caja metálica estas hablando?

**Cordelia**: Una especie de "Cubo Mágico". Esta allá, en la oficina de Wes… Esta relacionada con un asesinato.

Al oír aquello, la curiosidad científica de Fred pudo más. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la oficina de su amigo y entre el desorden de su escritorio, la encontró.

Maravillada por lo que veía, la joven la sostuvo entre sus manos, analizándola con la mirada.

Tal y como Cordy le hubo dicho, aquel objeto se parecía mucho a esos cubos con caras movibles. Sin embargo, este era diferente…

De alguna manera, estaba construido a propósito, para que sus piezas quedaran encajadas de cierta forma.

Lentamente y casi sin querer, Fred se vio comenzando a moverlas. Era algo automático e involuntario, como si repentinamente sus manos fueran guiadas por alguna fuerza externa.

Además, para ella era fácil descifrar aquello. Gracias a su genial coeficiente intelectual, logró en apenas unos segundos colocar todas las piezas de manera correcta.

Un viento helado surgió de repente detrás de ella, acariciando su espalda. Al volverse para mirar, se topó cara a cara con el demoníaco sujeto llamado Pinhead, quien la miraba sonriendo malignamente.

* * *

><p>Ángel, Wesley y Lorne llegaron al hotel un rato después. Al igual que Fred, se toparon con el tierno cuadro de Cordelia abrazada aun con Groo, mirando la televisión, pero con ciertas diferencias: la feliz pareja de novios estaba besándose apasionadamente en la boca, prestándole poca importancia a las escenas de una película en la pantalla.<p>

**Ángel**: _¡Ejem!_

**Wesley**: _¡Ejem!_

**Lorne**: _¡Ejem!_

**Cordelia**: (avergonzada) ¡Oh! ¡Chicos! ¿Ya volvieron? Que pronto, je… Yo… Groo y yo estábamos… Eeeehhhh- le dedico a su novio una mirada de desesperación.

**Groo**: Cordy y yo estábamos besándonos- dijo el muchacho, con total sinceridad.

**Cordelia**: Muchas gracias, Groo. ¿Entiendes esa expresión que dice: "no aclares más, que oscureces"?

**Groo**: No.

**Cordelia**: Debí imaginármelo.

**Wesley**: No hace falta que aclares nada, Cordy. Groo y tú son novios… Está todo bien.

**Cordelia**: Gracias. No sabes lo que me reconforta todo eso…- súbitamente, la muchacha enmudeció- Oh, oh, oh…

**Ángel**: ¿Qué sucede?

**Cordelia**: (llevándose una mano a la cabeza) Una visión… ¡Dios!

Un terrible grito desgarró el aire. Todo mundo se quedo helado en su sitio.

**Lorne**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**Cordelia**: ¡FRED!


	2. Dos

**2**

HOTEL HYPERION, DE NOCHE…

El grito de Fred había sido desgarrador.

Por unos segundos, nadie atino a moverse de su sitio… Luego, fue Ángel el primero en romper esta inmutabilidad y correr hacia la oficina de Wes, con el corazón sobrecogido de espanto.

**Ángel**: (abriendo la puerta de un empujón) ¡Fred!

El vampiro había esperado encontrar algo horrible apenas pusiera un pie en la habitación, más lo único que lo recibió fue el silencio…

…_Increíblemente, la oficina estaba vacía… Fred había desaparecido. _

**Wesley**: (detrás de Ángel) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Fred?

**Ángel**: (confundido) N-No lo sé… ¡Su grito vino de aquí!

**Cordelia**: ¡Santo Dios!- dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca y señalando con la otra a un rincón del piso- ¡Miren ahí!

Cerca de un costado, la maldita caja metálica yacía tirada. A su lado, podía verse un pequeño reguero de sangre, indicando que efectivamente, Fred había estado en aquel lugar y "algo" la había herido, antes de llevársela… adonde fuera que se la habían llevado.

**Cordelia**: ¡Oh, mi Dios!

**Wesley**: ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha pasado, Cordy?

**Cordelia**: F-Fred debe… haberla tocado- murmuró, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de la caja- Había llegado hace un rato de la casa de sus padres… Le dije que estábamos en mitad de un caso. Cuando escuchó acerca de ese objeto diabólico…

**Wesley**: (llevándose una mano a la frente) Dios santo… Ya comprendo. Debe haber manipulado la Configuración del Lamento.

Ángel se agachó y recogió el pequeño y mortífero objeto. También había sangre en una de sus caras…

**Lorne**: (horrorizado) ¡Los Cenobitas se la llevaron! ¡Dios nos libre y ampare! ¡Jamás volveremos a verla!

**Wesley**: Cordy, minutos antes dijiste que tuviste una visión… ¿Qué fue?

**Cordelia**: Yo… Vi la caja… y a un sujeto muy raro cerca de ella…

**Ángel**: ¿Un sujeto raro? ¿Cómo era?

**Cordelia**: Un tipo alto, vestido con ropa negra… tenia la piel blanca, como la de un cadáver y…- la muchacha hizo una mueca de desagrado- Le salían pinches o clavos de su cabeza.

**Groo**: Quizás fue el que se llevo a Fred.

Un ruido a sus espaldas los hizo volverse. Gunn hizo acto de presencia, cargando entre sus brazos al pequeño Connor.

**Gunn**: ¿Que diablos pasó?

**Wesley**: ¿Dónde estabas?

**Gunn**: Arriba, con el bebé, en su habitación. Oí gritar a Fred…- sus ojos se desviaron hacia la caja y al manchon de sangre en el suelo- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta?

Nadie le contestó. Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

**Gunn**: _¿Dónde __está __Fred?_

**Cordelia**: Charles… ella… ella esta…- Cordy no pudo seguir.

**Gunn**: No… No… ¡Dime que no es verdad!

**Wesley**: Calmate, Gunn.

**Gunn**: ¿Qué me calme? ¿Me están diciendo que Fred esta muerta y tú me pides que me calme?- gritó, fuera de sí.

Connor comenzó a llorar. Cordy lo tomó entre sus brazos y trato de consolarlo.

**Gunn**: ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!- repitió, conteniendo el llanto y aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

**Ángel**: ¡Basta! ¡Calmate, Gunn!- exclamó- Fred no esta muerta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír estas palabras.

**Gunn**: (confundido) ¿C-Como demonios puedes saberlo?

**Ángel**: No hay indicios de ningún cadáver y esta sangre es poca, en comparación con lo que pasó cuando aquel sujeto manipulo la caja.* Fred no esta muerta… Ese sujeto… Cenobita o lo que fuere, solo la secuestro.

*** (Ver capitulo anterior. Nota del Autor) **

**Wesley**: ¿Secuestrarla? ¿Y para qué?

**Ángel**: Lo ignoro, pero solo veo un único camino a seguir, para rescatarla con vida…

**Cordelia**: No te referirás a…

**Ángel**: Si. Debemos usar la caja.

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO…<p>

Mareada, Fred abrió sus ojos.

Todo le daba vueltas y un terrible dolor en una de las partes de su cuerpo le indico que estaba herida.

Tratando de recuperar todos sus cinco sentidos, no tardo de darse cuenta que se hallaba envuelta en un par de gruesas cadenas, contra una columna, con un tajo en su brazo derecho del que manaba bastante sangre.

**Fred**: (aterrada) ¿D-Donde… diablos estoy? ¿Qué… me paso?

Un vistazo a su alrededor le dio una idea bastante clara de su situación. Sin duda, ya no estaba más en ninguna parte de su querido mundo.

Se encontraba en mitad de lo que parecía ser una sombría y húmeda habitación, de la cual, colgaban cientos de cadenas como la que la tenia prisionera. Un gemido lastimero a su lado izquierdo llamó su atención y al volverse para mirar en esa dirección… se quedo helada al descubrir a un hombre, medio muerto, tirado en el suelo con toda su piel arrancada.

**Fred**: ¡Dios!

**Pinhead**: (desde la oscuridad) Dios no va a ayudarte aquí, niña.

**Fred**: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ruido de pasos. La "persona" que le había hablado salio de las sombras y se paró delante de ella.

**Fred**: ¿Q-Quien eres tú?

**Pinhead**: Mi nombre no importa… No tendría sentido para ti.

**Fred**: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

**Pinhead**: Paciencia, niña. Son demasiadas preguntas… No es a ti a quien busco, en realidad- dijo, sonriendo y acercándose mucho más a ella.

El demoníaco sujeto le acaricio el rostro. Fred se estremeció… ¡Estaba frío como un cadáver!

**Pinhead**: _Mmmmhh_… Dulce, dulce y sabrosa… Tienes una piel hermosa, querida. Muy sensible al tacto.

La muchacha se retorció en su prisión, intentando zafarse. Fue inútil. Las cadenas la retenían aferrándose mucho más fuerte a su cuerpo, a medida que ella trataba de escaparse.

**Fred**: ¡Déjame ir!- protestó.

**Pinhead**: No puedo hacer eso. Tú eres lo único que puede traerme al que busco… Debes vivir… por ahora.

**Fred**: ¿Al que buscas? N-No te entiendo…

**Pinhead**: ¿Es que no lo comprendes todavía, niña?- preguntó, sonriendo- **Es ****a ****Ángelus ****a ****quien ****quiero**…

* * *

><p>SOTANO DEL HOTEL HYPERION, AL RATO…<p>

Decidido a rescatar a su amiga, Ángel había resuelto que el sótano seria el lugar más propicio para desarrollar el ritual con el que activaría la Configuración del Lamento.

**Cordelia**: (preocupada) Por favor, considera las opciones de lo que vas a hacer…

**Ángel**: No hay nada que considerar, Cordy. ¡La vida de Fred depende de que nos movamos! No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

**Cordelia**: ¿Y si lo que se la llevo tiene el poder de matarte? ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

**Ángel**: Correré el riesgo…- dijo, y luego, se volvió hacia Wes- Bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que esa maldita cosa funcione?

**Wesley**: (con un libro en las manos) Supongo que deberás mover sus piezas, como así lo han hecho Fred y Botton en su momento… Pero la primera dificultad será colocarlas de la manera correcta.

El vampiro le echo una mirada a la caja.

**Ángel**: Bueno… voy a intentarlo. No creo que sea tan difícil. Además, siempre me han gustado estos "Cubos Mágicos".

**Cordelia**: (a Lorne) ¿Adonde podría haber llevado a Fred ese sujeto?

**Lorne**: Al único lugar donde moran los Cenobitas, querida: el Infierno.

Al escuchar esto, Cordy se estremeció. Todavía podía evocar la imagen de aquel sujeto de su visión. Era realmente aterrador…

**Gunn**: (a Ángel) Yo voy contigo.

**Ángel**: No. Será muy peligroso. Lo mejor es que te quedes…

**Gunn**: ¡De ninguna manera!

**Ángel**: Mira, Gunn… Si te lo digo, es por tu bien.

**Gunn**: Escúchame, viejo… Te recuerdo que esa chica es mi novia, y si todavía esta con vida, yo voy a irla a buscar. ¿Esta claro? Si no me dejas ir contigo por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas…

Silencio. El vampiro y el muchacho se miraron fuertemente a los ojos, de manera directa.

Wes sabia que nada de lo que dijera Ángel podría disuadirlo. Amaba a Fred y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

**Ángel**: Muy bien… Pero será bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Gunn**: (sonriendo) Descuida, amigo. Yo sé cuidarme bien el trasero solo, ¿recuerdas? Me crié en la calle.

Dejando de perder el tiempo, el vampiro se paró en el centro del sótano, mientras Wes, Cordy (con Connor todavía en sus brazos) y Lorne tomaban distancia por las dudas.

**Ángel**: (tragando saliva) Aquí voy.

Sus ágiles dedos sobrenaturales comenzaron entonces a moverse sobre la caja. Por espacio de un largo rato, movió pieza tras pieza de aquel nefasto objeto, intentando hacer la serie de combinaciones que se requería para activarlo.

A su lado, sosteniendo un hacha, Gunn esperaba ansioso a lo que fuera a ocurrir. La verdad, es que se sentía muy nervioso y asustado, pero trató de aparentar no estarlo.

La idea de no volver a ver a Fred lo estaba matando por dentro.

Los segundos pasaron. Ángel continúo manipulando la caja, probando combinación tras combinación, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, parecía haberlo logrado. Las piezas comenzaron a encajar una por una hasta que la ultima quedo en su sitio.

Todo el sótano pareció temblar. Ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, una de sus paredes se esfumó en el aire, dejando abierto un acceso hacia unas oscuras y sucias escaleras que parecían hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Ángel no lo pensó dos veces. Comprendió que, de alguna manera, esta vez las Puertas del Infierno se habían abierto para él y que debía cruzarlas.

**Ángel**: (entregando la caja a Wes) Cuídala. Si no volvemos dentro de una hora, supongo que sabrás que hacer.

**Wesley**: De acuerdo- dijo, no muy convencido- Buena suerte y cuídense.

**Groo**: (bajando al sótano) ¡Un momento!

**Ángel**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Groo**: No puedes ir con las manos vacías, Ángel. Toma, lleva esto- el muchacho le tendió una filosa y gran espada.

**Ángel**: Gracias, Groo.

Comenzando a caminar, Gunn y él se perdieron de la vista de sus amigos bajando por aquellas escaleras, hacia lo desconocido…

* * *

><p>El dolor era demasiado insoportable.<p>

El brazo herido de Winifred seguía manando abundante sangre. Durante espacio de un buen rato, había intentado volverse a zafar de sus ataduras para escapar, pero continuaba siendo en vano.

**Pinhead**: ¿Todavía te resistes? Vaya, que necia. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que escapar es inútil?

**Fred**: ¡Maldito!

**Pinhead**: Me gustan tus insultos. Tienes carácter… pero eso no va a ayudarte.

El demonio levanto su mano y la señalo. Las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada se tensaron, entonces, apretándola con mucha más fuerza a la columna.

**Fred**: ¡AAAAY!

**Pinhead**: Si, eso es… grita con todas tus fuerzas. Que el aire se escape de tus pulmones, que el dolor te penetre por todo el cuerpo… hasta la medula, hasta los huesos- susurró, complacido.

**Fred**: ¡AAAAYY!

**Pinhead**: Dolor, dolor y solo dolor. Eso es lo único que sientes, ¿verdad? Creeme, niña, desearía mostrarte un placer más grande que este… Adoraría arrancar tu piel, tus músculos, tus entrañas… Pero no. No debo… No todavía. No hasta que Ángelus venga en persona por ti.

**Fred**: ¡BASTA! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡El dolor es… T-Terrible!- suplicó.

**Pinhead**: …Y es solo el comienzo… La verdadera fiesta empezara cuando tu amigo venga a rescatarte…

* * *

><p>El lugar era terrorífico.<p>

Luego de descender por aquellas mefíticas escaleras, Ángel y Gunn se encontraron cruzando un largo pasillo sumido en la penumbra.

De tanto en tanto, podían escuchar a lo lejos unos terribles gritos de agonía, que los hacia estremecerse de manera casi involuntaria.

**Gunn**: No me gusta como suenas eso- comentó, mirando hacia todas partes.

**Ángel**: A mi tampoco- reconoció el vampiro.

Era raro verlo asustado alguna vez. Gunn se preocupo muchísimo al darse cuenta de esto. Siempre "el gran hombre" se caracterizaba por mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones que para una persona ordinaria, resultarían insoportables.

Ahora, el vampiro parecía tan atemorizado como cualquier otro. Como si fuera un humano más…

**Gunn**: ¡Por Dios! ¡Que frío que hace! ¿No se supone que en el Infierno había fuego y lava por todas partes?

**Ángel**: Esa es una concepción demasiado medieval, ¿no crees?- dijo, deteniéndose en una esquina y levantando su espada- Me pareció oír un ruido ahí delante…

Por un segundo, ambos se llamaron a silencio. Si, efectivamente, delante de donde ellos estaban se oía un ruido bastante peculiar, entre las tinieblas.

Era como un resoplido… como si "algo" grande estuviese respirando dificultosamente.

**Gunn**: (levantando su hacha) ¡Definitivamente, esto no me gusta ni una pizca, amigo!

**Ángel**: ¡Se acerca a nosotros!

Algo emergió de las tinieblas y se dejo ver. Se trataba de una horripilante criatura monstruosa bastante grande. Su aspecto era igual de retorcido: estaba compuesto de brazos semejantes a garras, cabeza grande e hidrocéfala, ojos vacuos como el de los peces y de un par de filosos colmillos en su boca, como de piraña.

La criatura chilló al darse cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Ángel esgrimió su espada e intentó defenderse, pero de un zarpaso, el monstruo se la saco de las manos.

**Gunn**: ¡Cuidado!

El monstruo levanto otra de sus garras y golpeo al vampiro en el pecho, arrojándolo contra una pared. Luego, babeando, se volvió hacia Gunn, listo para terminar con él.

**Gunn**: ¡Aléjate!

El muchacho levantó su hacha y se la asesto en una zarpa. El demonio gritó de dolor y retrocedió… De su herida, comenzó a brotar un pestilente líquido de color amarillento (presumiblemente, su sangre).

Lejos de perder el tiempo, Gunn volvió a darle un hachazo, esta vez al costado de su cuello. La bestia rugió furiosa y descargó todo el peso de su voluminoso cuerpo sobre él, logrando voltearlo hacia el piso y desarmándolo.

Cuando parecía que por fin, el monstruo clavaría sus filosos colmillos sobre una de sus piernas, algo lo detuvo.

**Ángel**: ¡Muere!- gritó.

El vampiro había retomado su espada y aprovechando que el demonio estaba distraído, se la había clavado en su espalda, atravesando como si fuera manteca su medula.

El infernal ser dio un alarido de dolor, antes de desplomarse sin vida a un costado.

**Ángel**: (ayudando a Gunn a ponerse de pie) ¿Estas bien?

**Gunn**: Dolorido, pero si. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué fue esa cosa?

**Ángel**: Sin duda, uno de los habitantes de este sitio. Creo que tenemos que ser más precavidos la próxima vez… ¿Quien sabe que otras sorpresas más pueda depararnos esta reino de pesadilla?

* * *

><p><strong>Cordelia<strong>: No me gusta- dijo, mirando con cierto temor la entrada abierta en la pared y las escaleras que parecían descender a un abismo oscuro.

Ella y el resto permanecían en el hotel, obedeciendo la orden de Ángel. No les gustaba la idea, pero no era mucho lo que podrían hacer, si iban.

Sostenido ahora en los brazos de Lorne, el pequeño Connor lloraba sin consuelo, poniendo el ambiente más angustiado de lo que ya estaba…

**Lorne**: (meciendo al bebé) Ya, ya, ya… ¡Shh! No llores, pequeño- le susurraba al oído, en vano- ¡Por Dios! ¡Este niño extraña a su padre! De alguna manera, pareciera darse cuenta de su partida…

**Wesley**: Bueno, no es un niño ordinario ¿recuerdas?- dijo el ex Vigilante, revisando la caja cuidadosamente- Este objeto me sigue fascinando. Todavía me cuesta creer que una cosa como esta exista…

**Cordelia**: (algo molesta) Yo no sé por que le das tanta importancia a esa cosa, Wes. ¡Ojala la hubiéramos destruido antes de que todo esto pasara!

**Wesley**: Mi fascinación viene del hecho que todavía no puedo comprender cómo ha sido construido este objeto. La aleación sin duda parece metal, pero esta lejos de serlo… Además, las piezas son otra cosa. Han sido fabricadas para que encajen de manera perfecta. Una de dos: o el que la inventó fue un genio matemático o un demente con el coeficiente intelectual de un científico.

**Lorne**: … También deberías considerar una tercera opción…

**Wesley**: ¿Cuál?

**Lorne**: Que el inventor no fuera humano.

Sin duda, las especulaciones de Lorne no fueron bien recibidas por todo el grupo. Con mucho más temor, todas las miradas volvieron a recaer en las Puertas del Infierno y a las nefastas escaleras que se hundían en las sombras…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Ángel y Gunn todavía continuaban con su largo recorrido por los tortuosos pasillos de aquel increíble y opresivo lugar.<p>

De tanto en tanto, se detenían para observar en cada esquina. Cualquier cosa podría saltarles de un momento a otro y matarlos, si no eran lo suficientemente precavidos.

**Gunn**: Todo esto me esta poniendo demasiado nervioso… ¿Dónde diablos tienen a Fred?

**Ángel**: Calma. No es hora de alterarnos. Mira esto…- el vampiro señalo al suelo- Marcas de sangre. Son pocas, gracias a Dios, pero creo que esto indica que vamos por el buen camino.

Gunn se reservo su opinión acerca de aquel comentario de su amigo de que la sangre encontrada era poca. Él sabia por experiencia que la sangre derramada en el piso, por lo poca o mucha que fuere, era un signo inquebrantable de que algo no iba nada bien.

Finalmente, aquel insólito rastro condujo a ambos a la habitación inmensa de la que colgaban todas aquellas cadenas…

**Gunn**: (al ver a Fred) ¡Ahí esta!

Rápidamente corrieron a su encuentro. La chica se hallaba todavía apretada contra la columna por aquella cadena y con el brazo sangrándole. Estaba inconsciente.

**Gunn**: ¡Santo Dios! _¿Quién __le __hizo __esto?_- exclamó, enfurecido.

**Ángel**: ¡Vamos, hay que soltarla!

Los dos no tardaron en forcejear con las cadenas, intentando liberar a la muchacha. Luego de un buen rato, lo consiguieron… pero debieron sostenerla para evitar que cayera al piso.

**Gunn**: ¡Maldición! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre de esa herida!

**Ángel**: (tratando de hacerla reaccionar) ¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¿Me oyes? ¡Fred! ¡Despierta!

**Fred**: (entre abriendo los ojos) ¿MMMMMH? ¿Á-Ángel? ¿De… verdad eres… t-tú?

**Ángel**: Si, Fred. Hemos venido a rescatarte.

**Fred**: (mirando a Gunn) ¿Ch-Charles? ¿T-También tú viniste?

**Gunn**: Hey, nena. ¿A poco creíste que te iba a dejar sola?- dijo, muy preocupado y dándole un beso en la frente- Ahora calmate, mientras te sacamos de aquí…

**Fred**: ¡N-No! ¡D-Deben irse! ¡Él los esta esperando! ¡Él te esta esperando a ti!- balbuceó, señalando a Ángel.

**Ángel**: ¿Quién?

**Pinhead**: (entre la oscuridad) Yo.

Automáticamente, el vampiro se volvió hacia la persona que había hablado. Pinhead se hallaba de pie a escasos centímetros de donde ellos estaban, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo satisfecho…

Con mudo asombro, también observó que otras tres figuras emergieron de las tinieblas y se colocaron al lado del demonio.

Estaban igualmente vestidos de negro como él, con unos trajes como los de los sadomasoquistas. **El ****primero ****era ****increíblemente ****obeso, ****carente ****de ****ojos**** (sus ****parpado s****estaban ****cosidos) ****y ****un ****par ****de ****pinches ****le ****salían ****de ****sus ****rollizos ****brazos ****desnudos; ****el ****segundo ****era ****una ****mujer, ****calva ****como ****Pinhead, ****con ****aros ****clavados ****en ****sus ****fosas ****nasales, ****oreja, ****boca ****y ****demás ****partes ****del ****cuerpo; ****y ****el ****tercero, ****el ****más ****horrible ****de ****todos, ****cuya ****cara ****era ****una ****calavera ****relucientemente ****descarnada, ****sin ****piel ****y ****los ****músculos ****al ****aire.**

**Pinhead**: Bienvenido, Ángelus… _Te __estábamos __esperando_.


	3. Tres

**3**

EL INFIERNO, EN ALGUNA PARTE…

No parecía haber posibilidad de escape.

Los Cenobitas rodeaban a Ángel y sus amigos, impidiendo cualquier maniobra de evasión. Seria inútil intentar correr y el único camino que parecía existir, era la lucha.

El vampiro levantó su espada. A su lado, Gunn hizo lo mismo con su hacha, mientras trataba de sostener a una herida Fred de pie, como podía.

**Pinhead**: Bienvenido, Ángelus… Bienvenido a casa.

**Ángel**: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

**Pinhead**: Puedes pensar en mí como el _guardián_ de este sitio… pero te aseguro que soy _más_ que eso. _Infinitamente más_.

**Ángel**: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

**Pinhead**: De _ustedes_, nada. Solamente me interesas _tú_…- dijo, señalándolo- Veras, te conocemos, Ángelus. Sabemos de ti desde hace siglos. Hemos oído de boca de aquellos que torturaste y mataste los interesantes relatos de tus hazañas. Nos hemos deleitado muchísimo escuchando por horas interminables como los cortaste, como los desangraste, como te divertías dándoles muerte…

**Ángel**: ¡Eso ocurrió hace mucho! ¡Yo ya no soy así! Nunca jamás…

**Pinhead**: Si, lo sabemos. Pero fueron esos actos los que nos han atraído a tu vida… Son esas acciones las que nos interesan. El dolor que inflingiste a todos aquellos inocentes… el placentero y hermoso dolor- el demoníaco sujeto entre cerro sus ojos y pronunció estas palabras con un gozo enorme, enfermizo- El dolor, Ángelus… Es eso en lo que nos especializamos_. __Nosotros __causamos __dolor__… __Nosotros __somos __el __dolor._

Uno de los demonios que acompañaban a Pinhead se adelantó un poco. Era aquella mujer calva, cuyo cuerpo estaba grotescamente perforado por cientos de aros…

**Cenobita ****Mujer**: Queremos que te nos unas, Ángelus. Deseamos que vengas con nosotros y te conviertas voluntariamente en uno más de nuestro grupo… Que experimentes el placer del dolor.

**Pinhead**: Tendrás mucho poder, más del que imaginas… Y estarás libre de tu estupida existencia de vampiro. Podrás hacer cosas que ni imaginas, siquiera… Provocaras sufrimientos sin límite y te regocijaras con ellos, como ya lo hacemos nosotros, sin culpa, sin arrepentimiento. Volverás a ser lo que eras antes de que te regresaran tu tonta alma humana… Volverás a ser Ángelus, el siempre y perverso Ángelus.

**Ángel**: ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Jamás aceptaría eso! Prefiero la muerte antes que volver a convertirme en… eso.

**Pinhead**: Entonces creeme, Ángelus, que la muerte solo será el principio. Además, dos de tus amigos más queridos están aquí… ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pasarles, si yo así lo quisiera?

Como demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras, Pinhead le hizo una seña a los otros dos demonios restantes de su grupo para que se adelantaran. Se trataba de aquel que era extremadamente obeso, con los parpados cosidos y el otro, el que cuyo rostro era una repulsiva calavera humana descarnada.

Sin decir nunca una palabra, los dos amenazantes Cenobitas se acercaron peligrosamente a Gunn y a Fred. La muchacha se estremeció y se apretó contra el pecho de su novio, mientras que él levanto su hacha y se preparo para el ataque.

**Pinhead**: Mis compañeros desean hacer la estadía de tus amigos en este reino mucho más placentera… Yo podría dejar que lo hagan…

**Ángel**: (enojado) ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarles un pelo, maldito engendro!

**Pinhead**: Eso depende de ti. De lo que a partir de ahora, decidas… Si no te nos unes, tus amigos van a morir.

**Gunn**: ¡No lo escuches, viejo! ¡Estoy seguro de que igualmente, no va a dejarnos salir con vida!

**Pinhead**: (cruzado de brazos) La decisión es tuya, Ángelus- le recordó- Te sugeriría que te apures… la paciencia no es una de nuestras virtudes, ¿sabes?

El vampiro tragó saliva. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_¿Qué podría hacer?_ Si se negaba y decía que no, aquellos siniestros seres atacarían… Él podría sobrevivir, quizás, dado su condición de vampiro, pero Gunn y Fred morirían seguro… Y si decía que si… el precio seria igual de alto.

**Pinhead**: Estoy esperando, Ángelus…

**Ángel**: (bajando su espada) De acuerdo. Lo haré… me uniré a ustedes. ¡Pero ellos deben salir de aquí con vida! ¿Esta claro? ¡Vivos e ilesos!

**Pinhead**: Claro… así será- dijo, haciéndole señas a sus compañeros de que retrocedan- Ellos no me interesan. Podría haberlos matado fácilmente hace rato… Que se vayan.

**Ángel**: (a Gunn) Ya lo oíste. Váyanse…

**Gunn**: ¡Olvídalo, viejo! ¡De ninguna manera te voy a dejar acá para que estos tipos te corten en pedacitos a su antojo!

**Ángel**: ¡No me discutas, Gunn! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Fred esta herida y necesita atención medica!

**Fred**: Charles… él tiene razón- le susurró al oído a su novio- N-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada… T-Tenemos que irnos.

**Gunn**: ¡No puedo dejarlo aquí solo!

**Ángel**: No te preocupes por mí. Ya encontrare la manera de zafar de esto… ¡Ahora, váyanse de una buena vez!

A Gunn no le gustaba nada la idea de abandonar el terreno sin antes pelear, pero dada las circunstancias, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Sosteniendo a Fred, se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de aquella habitación. En ningún momento, nadie hizo nada para impedírselo.

**Pinhead**: Has tomado una sabia decisión. Ahora, ya no debes temer más… Serás convertido en uno de nosotros y luego, tu nueva existencia dará inicio. Pero antes…

El demonio les hizo una nueva seña a sus compañeros. Precipitadamente, todos ellos salieron de la habitación. Con mudo asombro y terror, el vampiro se dio cuenta de que iban tras sus amigos.

**Pinhead**: … Eliminaremos definitivamente a tus amigos.

**Ángel**: ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Prometiste dejarlos salir con vida!

**Pinhead**: Prometí que yo no les haría nada a tus amigos… pero no hable en ningún momento de mis compañeros- dijo, sonriendo burlonamente.

**Ángel**: ¡Eres un mal nacido!

Se había terminado el tiempo de hablar, era hora de la acción. Levantando su espada nuevamente, el vampiro se arrojó contra su rival intentando cortar su cabeza.

Previniendo este movimiento de su parte, Pinhead levantó una mano y varias cadenas que colgaban del techo cobraron vida instantáneamente, volando hacia él y atrapándolo con facilidad.

Como una mosca en una tela de araña, Ángel fue levantado por las cadenas y colgado sobre el piso. Pinhead hizo otro gesto con las manos y otro par de aquellas mortíferas cosas apareció, provistas de ganchos listos para clavarse en su carne.

**Pinhead**: Eres un idiota, Ángelus. Debiste saber que no te seria fácil enfrentarte a mí.

Las cadenas con ganchos terminaron hundiéndose en su cuerpo. Ángel gritó presa del dolor, pero aun así, intento resistirse. Haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana, tironeo todo lo que pudo para zafarse…

**Pinhead**: ¿Te duele, no? Esos ganchos deben haber penetrado hasta lo mas hondo de tu ser… Si, puedo verlo claramente desde aquí. Aaah… ¡No sabes el deleite que me produce verte sangrar! ¡Ver tu carne preternatural siendo punzada con esos filosos ganchos!

**Ángel**: ¡T-Todavía no me venciste, hijo de perra!

Con un rugido animal, el vampiro transformó su rostro adquiriendo su feroz cara de demonio. Al mismo momento, aumento sus fuerzas y logro zafar de algunas de las cadenas que parecían enroscársele en las piernas y en los brazos.

Usándolas a favor suyo, las revoleo y se las arrojo a su dueño. Sorprendido por este ataque inesperado para él, Pinhead retrocedió.

**Ángel**: ¡Se acabo el juego!- gritó, lanzándose sobre él y embistiéndolo vigorosamente.

Con la ayuda de su gran fuerza, lo estampó contra una columna. El demonio intentó defenderse pero Ángel no le dio tiempo a nada… Tomando su espada, se la incrusto en su estomago, ensartándolo.

**Pinhead**: ¡NNGH!

**Ángel**: Vaya, vaya… ¿No que te gustaba el dolor?- se burló, hundiendo aun más su filosa arma en él, pera luego sacarla velozmente.

Pinhead se desplomó en el piso, con las manos tratando de inútilmente tapar el impresionante agujero abierto en su estomago. Bocanadas de sangre roja comenzaban a manar de aquella herida abierta, mezcladas con entrañas.

Solo faltaba darle el golpe final, pero Ángel sabía que ese era un lujo que no podría darse. Sus amigos estaban en peligro.

Abandonado aquella habitación de pesadilla, deseó fervientemente llegar a tiempo, antes de que el resto de los Cenobitas los atrapasen…

* * *

><p>Gunn y Fred lograron llegar a las escaleras y subir por ellas. Apenas pusieron un pie de regreso en el conocido territorio del hotel, Wes, Cordy y Groo se acercaron a ayudarlos…<p>

**Wesley**: ¡Santo Dios! ¡Fred!

**Cordelia**: ¡Gracias al Cielo que estas con vida!

**Gunn**: ¡No creo que este sea momento de perder más tiempo, chicos! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al medico!

**Wesley**: (revisando su brazo) ¡Cielos! Esta herida… es un corte muy profundo. Vamos, llevémosla al hospital…

**Cordelia**: ¿Y Ángel?- preguntó, mirando hacia las Puertas del Infierno.

Gunn iba a responderle, cuando al dar un vistazo a las escaleras observó algo que lo dejo helado…

Moviéndose velozmente, los tres Cenobitas compañeros de Pinhead se acercaban a la entrada.

**Gunn**: ¡Tenemos compañía!

**Lorne**: ¡Los Cenobitas!

Los tres infernales seres emergieron a la vista de todos. A la cabeza de ellos, iba la grotesca mujer, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando un par de horribles y putrefactos dientes.

**Cenobita ****Mujer**: (a sus compañeros) Aniquílenlos a todos. Que no escape ninguno.

Groo tuvo suficiente con aquello. Viendo la vida de sus amigos peligrar (sobre todo, la de su amada) tomó entre sus manos unas dagas y se adelantó a su grupo.

**Groo**: ¡Ninguno de ustedes seguirá adelante!- exclamó.

El Cenobita obeso y de parpados cosidos bufó enojado y le dio un puñetazo. Luego, lo aferró del cuello con sus manos grandes y levantándolo algunos centímetros sobre tierra, comenzó a apretarlo.

Groo sintió que en cualquier momento terminaría ahogándose así que ágilmente, empuño sus dagas y se las clavó a su rival en los parpados cerrados.

El demonio chilló dolorido y lo soltó. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a salirle por las heridas.

Lejos de detenerse, el muchacho le hizo una zancadilla y logró que aquella impresionante mole de carne demoníaca terminara golpeándose duramente contra el piso.

Solo quedaban los otros dos. Wesley tampoco se quedo inmóvil… Tomando una ballesta, disparo una flecha a la demoníaca mujer.

**Cenobita ****Mujer**: ¡ARGH!

La flecha termino clavándose en su calva cabeza. Aquella horrible criatura retrocedió, sosteniendo la punta que le sobresalía por la parte delantera, para luego también desplomarse sin vida en el suelo.

El último de aquellos demonios extendió entonces sus brazos. Estos se desquebrajaron y explotaron, revelando dos filosas cuchillas.

**Lorne**: ¡Cuidado!

El Cenobita se disponía a atacar con aquellas nuevas armas, cuando un golpe con espada de una persona colocada detrás de él le seccionó limpiamente la cabeza.

**Cordelia**: ¡Ángel!

Casi ahogándose, el vampiro había logrado llegar a tiempo.

**Gunn**: ¡Viejo! ¡Te creía muerto!

**Ángel**: ¡Todos lo estaremos si no cerramos estas condenadas Puertas!- exclamó- ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde está la Configuración del Lamento?

Wesley dejó su ballesta tomó otra vez la nefasta caja. Un fuerte ruido proveniente de las escaleras que se hundían en el Averno les indico que algo se acercaba peligrosamente.

**Ángel**: ¡De prisa!

**Wesley**: Ya va, ya va… ¡Diablos! ¡Es difícil! ¡Supuestamente, esto debe funcionar en reverso, pero no puedo hacer encajar las piezas correctamente!

**Fred**: ¡Dame eso!

Herida como estaba, Fred pudo hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y le arrebato el siniestro objeto de las manos a su amigo.

Sus dedos no tardaron en moverse sobre sus piezas, comenzando a colocar cada segmento en su lugar.

Una sombra oscura estaba ya a punto de cruzar las Puertas. Todos lo vieron claramente, cuando subió otros dos peldaños más…

Tratando de taparse con una mano el impresionante agujero que la espada de Ángel le abrió en el estomago y escupiendo sangre por la boca, un furioso Pinhead se acercaba, dispuesto a destruirlos a todos.

**Lorne**: ¡Ya esta aquí!

**Fred**: ¡Lo logre!- gritó al mismo momento, colocando la ultima pieza en su sitio.

El sótano volvió a temblar. Cuando parecía que Pinhead lograría cruzar las Puertas, éstas se esfumaron en aire, volviendo a aparecer en su lugar la pared.

**Cordelia**: (con una mano en la frente) ¡Por poco!

El peligro había terminado.

* * *

><p>TIEMPO DESPUES, EN UN TERRENO BALDIO, CERCA DE UN BASURAL…<p>

Ángel y sus amigos estaban de pie delante de una gran montaña de basura, la cual, comenzaba a ser devorada por unas voraces llamas.

Entre sus manos, el vampiro llevaba un objeto… Se trataba de la maldita Configuración del Lamento.

**Wesley**: Lo único que lamento de todo esto, es no poder seguir analizando esta cosa- dijo, amargamente.

**Ángel**: Esto es lo mejor para todos. Esta cosa es extremadamente peligrosa… No puede continuar existiendo.

**Fred**: Díganmelo a mi- murmuró al oído de Gunn, mirando de reojo su brazo vendado.

Había sido una suerte para ella que el medico lograra atenderla a tiempo. Después de pasar un largo rato en el quirófano, le dieron unas cuantas puntadas y la herida fue cerrada con éxito.

De todas maneras, la experiencia que Fred había pasado en toda esta historia, no iba a olvidársela nunca jamás, mientras viviera.

**Cordelia**: (con Connor en brazos) Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ángel asintió y se acercó a las llamas. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, tiró la caja entre ellas. El fuego avanzó y comenzó a envolver aquel objeto del demonio…

Una figura extraña se acercó al grupo, sorpresivamente. Con algo de estupor, todos se voltearon a verlo.

Se trataba de un hombre barbudo, de rostro asiático. Estaba vestido con una ropa terriblemente harapienta y despedía un olor asquerosamente fétido… mucho más que el de todo el basural donde estaban.

**Hombre**: Bien hecho, Ángelus… Has logrado vencer esta vez- dijo, con una voz entre silbante y mórbida.

**Ángel**: ¿Quién es usted?

El sujeto no respondió. Lentamente, pasó por su lado y se dirigió directamente a la montaña de basura encendida.

**Hombre**: … Pero esta solo ha sido una victoria temporal…

Ante el asombro general, el asiático se arrojó dentro de las llamas y levantó la caja, sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

Mientras sonreía, todo su cuerpo fue invadido por el fuego. Cordelia gritó y en solo unos segundos, el cuerpo del hombre explotó en pedazos, revelando una horrible criatura alada, como un ave esquelética, provista de dos enormes cuernos.

Chillando, la criatura emprendió el vuelo con sus membranosas alas de murciélago, perdiéndose en el estrellado cielo nocturno, ante la vista de todos.

**Gunn**: ¡Se llevó la caja!

**Ángel**: (a Wes) ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

**Wesley**: (sorprendido) N-No lo sé… ¡No tengo ni idea!

* * *

><p>DIAS DESPUES, EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA TIENDA DE ANTIGUEDADES, EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL ORIENTE…<p>

Sentada delante de una mesa redonda y suspirando, Lilah Morgan esperaba pacientemente a que aquel extraño hombre volviera de la trastienda.

Sus "vacaciones" por los países del Oriente, a los que fue enviada por el Sr. Linwood para organizar ciertos negocios convenientes a Wolfram & Hart en el exterior ya terminaban y habían sido de lo más aburridas que pudiera imaginar nadie.

Sin embargo, aquella visita a aquel misterioso anticuario, parecía prometer cosas mucho mejores.

Un ruido delante de ella la devolvió a la realidad. El hombre había reaparecido, trayendo consigo un curioso objeto, con forma de cubo, bastante peculiar.

**Hombre**: Esto es lo que usted estaba buscando, Srta. Morgan- dijo- Esto le mostrara placeres y secretos más allá de sus sueños.

**Lilah**: ¿De veras?

**_Con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro barbudo, al asiático le entrego la Configuración del Lamento… _**

**¿FIN?**


End file.
